One Hundred Fifty-One
---- （石塚運昇）とポケモンキッズ |artistname_ro=Professor Oak (Unshō Ishizuka) and Pokémon Kids |lyricistname=戸田昭吾 |lyricistname_ro=Akihito Toda |composername=たなかひろかず |composername_ro=Tanaka Hirokazu |arrangername=渡部チェル |arrangername_ro=Cher Watanabe |choreographername=藤沢秀樹 |choreographername_ro=Hideki Fujisawa |performername=ＴＨＥ　ＪＡＤＯＥＳ |performername_ro=The Jadoes |albumtype=CD |albumtitle=めざせポケモンマスター |albumtitle_ro= |catalognumber=TGDS-98 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Kanto}} One Hundred Fifty-One (Japanese: ひゃくごじゅういち Hyakugojūichi) is the first ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP001. It was replaced by Meowth's Song in EP028. It has been used also in some episodes of the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station. Ending animation Synopsis Ash's Pikachu hits a Poké Ball around with his head and feet, playing with it like a . Characters Pokémon * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The number of companions, that's roughly Positively, absolutely, solidly It's good to have many! Specifically, it's Clearly, exactly, entirely A hundred and fifty-one! With a bit of courage Perfectly, get it together, Smile We'll get companions! But sometimes that's? Careless, completely heartbreaking Those friends run away! When I met all of you I remember it perfectly There were times when we hurt each other, but That is, (Er...) I forgot Faraway, somewhere I'm sure there's a place Where there will be companions One hundred and fifty-one joys One hundred and fifty-one dreams One hundred and fifty-one memories Aim to do your best! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The number of companions, that's roughly Positively, absolutely, solidly It's good to have many! Specifically, it's Clearly, exactly, entirely A hundred and fifty-one! With a bit of courage Perfectly, get it together, Smile We'll get companions! But sometimes that's? Careless, completely heartbreaking Those friends run away! When I met all of you I remember it perfectly There were times when we hurt each other, but That is, (Er...) I forgot Faraway, somewhere I'm sure there's a place Where there will be companions One hundred and fifty-one joys One hundred and fifty-one dreams One hundred and fifty-one memories Aim to do your best! The number of companions, that's roughly Positively, absolutely, solidly It's good to have many! Specifically, it's Clearly, exactly, entirely A hundred and fifty-one! With a bit of courage Perfectly, get it together, Smile We'll get companions! But sometimes that's? Careless, completely heartbreaking Those friends run away! When I met all of you I remember it perfectly There were times when we hurt each other, but That is, (Er...) I forgot Faraway, somewhere I'm sure there's a place Where there will be companions One hundred and fifty-one joys One hundred and fifty-one dreams One hundred and fifty-one memories Aim to do your best! When I met all of you I remember it perfectly There were times when we hurt each other, but That is, (Er...) I forgot Faraway, somewhere I'm sure there's a place Where there will be companions One hundred and fifty-one joys One hundred and fifty-one dreams One hundred and fifty-one memories Aim to do your best! One hundred and fifty-one joys One hundred and fifty-one dreams One hundred and fifty-one memories Aim to do your best! |} |} Trivia * No human characters are featured in this ending. * Some footage was used in the English Pokérap, which was used from the beginning of the series to well after One Hundred Fifty-One was replaced. Some footage was also used as part of an bumper with 's voice saying "And Now Back To Our Show!" when the 4Kids dub was first aired in syndication in 1998 in America. * The title is a reference to the amount of . * In a bonus chapter of the series Magical Pokémon Journey, Ash's Pikachu shows a video of One Hundred Fifty-One to show off his ability to balance a Poké Ball on his head. Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ01 it:Hyakugojuuichi ja:ひゃくごじゅういち zh:151個夢想